Best Brother
by dorkyeol
Summary: [HIATUS]Moon Jongup. namja pembuat onar yang dibenci oleh Junhong, adiknya sendiri. Tapi, apa Junhong tahu penyebab perubahan sikap dan rahasia Jongup tentang dirinya? /\ summary apaan nih? baca ajalah. JongLo, BangHim, DaeJae couple. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Yo everybody say dorkyeol is back! /nyanyi

Apa kabaar? Aku kembali lagi bersama ffn setelah fokus Ujian Nasional yang menentukan masa depan/? (kenapa jadi curhat?-_-)

Kali ini aku bawa ff dari pairing favorite aku setelah DaeJae /peluk jongup

YO JONGLO SHIPPER MARKIPAT. Mari kita merapat /pepetin Jongup/

For JongLo shipper and BABYs3

Jangan lupa di review okee~~

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Best Brother

JongLo couple

BangHim and DaeJae couple

Yaoi, BL

Don't like? Don't read. Easy?

.

.

.

.

Aku benci kakakku. Aku berharap aku ini anak tunggal. Dan aku tak punya hyung seperti Jongup hyung. Aku benci selalu dikaitkan dengan dia.

-Moon Junhong

Entah aku harus berterima kasih atau tidak. Tapi pembicaraan eomma dengan appa tentang Junhong pada malam itu membuatku tercengang. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Junhong itu...

-Moon Jongup

.

.

Best Brother

.

.

[Junhong POV]

Hari ini. Sudah hampir pukul 11 tengah malam. Tapi eomma dan appa belum juga tidur. Mereka terus saja membuat percakapan tidak penting. Tentu saja yang jadi bahan pembicaraan itu adalah anak emas eomma. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongup hyung.

Mau tidak mau, aku harus rela mendapat 2 lingkaran hitam di sekitar mataku besok pagi. Eomma dan appa terus saja mengobrol hingga terdengar sampai lantai dua. Berkali-kali eomma mencoba menghubungi Jongup hyung. Tapi ponsel Jongup hyung tidak aktif.

Lagi-lagi. Ia membuat eomma dan appa khawatir. Padahal dia begitu bandel. Tapi kenapa eomma masih memanjakan namja tak benar itu eoh? Sebegitu istimewanya kah orang bernama Moon Jongup itu?

Apa haruskah menunggu dia sampai tengah malam seperti ini? Hey. Dia bukan bocah lagi. Untuk apa terus menunggu sampai ia pulang? Dasar pembuat masalah...

[Author POV]

Junhong kembali mencoba memasuki alam mimpinya setelah beberapa kali terbangun karena suara berisik dari lantai satu –eomma dan appanya terus membicarakan masalah Jongup-

Dia benar-benar berharap hyung-nya itu segera pulang. Bukan berarti ia mengkhawatirkan hyungnya. Tapi ia sungguh benar-benar mengantuk. Kelopak matanya benar-benar berat.

Dan benar saja... tak berapa lama setelah ia memejamkan matanya, appa-nya berteriak dengan kencang. Mungkin terdengar sampai rumah di blok sebelahnya.

"YA MOON JONGUP! DARIMANA SAJA KAU? APA KAU TAK TAHU JAM BERAPA INI EOH?! APA KAU MAU MEMBUAT KAMI CEMAS SETIAP SAAT? APA TIDAK BISA SEHARI SAJA KAU TAK MEMBUAT MASALAH?" teriak appa sangat kencang sampai urat lehernya terlihat.

"aku hanya latihan dance.." jawab Jongup santai sambil melengos masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak peduli melihat appanya yang sedang marah.

"kau masih bergabung dengan street dancer tak berguna itu eoh?! Mereka hanya sekumpulan pecundang! Lebih baik kau keluar dari situ dan fokus pada kuliahmu!" bentak appa Jongup sambil menunjuk ke arah jongup.

Wajah Jongup memanas menahan amarahnya. "kau boleh mengata-ngatai aku apapun! Kau boleh mencaci-maki atau membunuhku kalau kau mau! Tapi jangan mengaitkan teman-temanku dengan masalahku! Dan aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau atur sesukamu!" jongup berlari ke lantai dua menaiki tangga.

"moon Jongup!" kini suara eomma Jongup terdengar. Suaranya parau seakan menahan tangis.

Apa yang telah mengubah anak yang tadinya pendiam itu menjadi seliar ini?

Jongup membanting pintu kamarnya sangat keras. Bahkan Junhong merasa sedikit 'bergetar' karena pintu yang terbanting itu.

Junhong menatap nanar langit-langit di kamarnya. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang membuat Jongup hyung menjadi sekasar ini. Bahkan ia berani membentak appa-nya sendiri.

Ia kesal.

Sangat kesal.

Jongup selalu menjadi anak kebanggaan eomma-nya sampai saat ini. Padahal kalian bisa lihat sendiri kelakuannya!

Ia bukan anak baik-baik..

"kalau begini terus aku bisa gila Ya Tuhan..."

.

.

Best Brother

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Rerumputan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan lain menari-nari seakan menikmati semilir angin pagi yang menyejukkan. Tupai-tupai di atas pohon saling bercengkrama satu sama lain.

Kebahagiaan alam itu tentu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari suasana meja makan keluarga Moon.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Benar-benar sepi seperti makam tua yang tak pernah diurus. Mungkin ini karena kejadian –mari mencari masalah dan bertengkar dengan appa- oleh jongup hyung semalam.

Biasanya tuan dan nyonya Moon akan mengajak kedua anaknya berbincang-bincang. Seperti rencana liburan, tentang sekolah, atau mungkin tentang pekerjaan mereka sendiri.

Tapi itu dulu. DULU. Berbeda dengan sekarang.

Dulu itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Kenangan manis yang telah berubah total.

"Jongup-a. Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Nyonya Moon menghilangkan keheningan di meja makan ini dengan suaranya yang lembut. Jongup hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban bahwa kuliahnya biasa saja.

Nyonya Moon tau kalau Jongup hanya menjawab seperti itu, berarti suasana hatinya sedang kacau. Dan selalu nyonya Moon lah yang menghibur Jongup sampai suasana hatinya kembali normal.

Nyonya Moon tersenyum tipis. "kalau kau Junhong-a? Bagaimana rasa minggu pertama di kelas akhir?"

"biasa saja eomma.." Junhong menenggak susu coklat kesukaannya.

Tak selang berapa menit, Jongup bangun dari duduknya. "aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu..." Jongup berjalan ke luar rumah.

Dari luar terdengar Jongup menyalakan motornya dan pergi entah kemana.

"dasar anak itu. Bukannya fokus kuliah malah bertemu dengan pecundang jalanan!" kata tuan Moon yang dibalas dengan usapan pelan di punggungnya dari nyonya Moon. "kalau dia memang suka dengan hobby-nya, apa salahnya?"

Tuan Moon hanya menghela nafasnya kesal. Ia sungguh berharap Jongup bisa menjadi penerus pekerjaannya sebaga pebisnis dan pemilik perusahaan atau pekerjaan nyonya Moon sebagai pengacara.

Hey. Jongup tak mungkin mampu mengabulkan permintaan dari orangtuanya. Jongup saja mengambil mata kuliah tentang art. Dia sama sekali tak ada minat dengan politik, ekonomi, atau sejenisnya. Ia hanya suka seni.

Kini perhatian nyonya Moon beralih pada Junhong yang masih asyik memakan sandwich buatan eommanya. "apa kau sudah siap untuk ujian akhir, sayang?" tanya nyonya Moon.

"eomma. Ujian masih 10 bulan lagi. Tak usah terlalu terburu-buru. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa mendapat nilai yang memuaskan.." Junhong menenggak susu coklatnya sampai habis lalu berlari kecil ke lantai dua dan berteriak. "aku mau istirahat eomma... jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku ya. gomawo.."

Anak itu memang sopan...

Tak seperti hyungnya...

Yah.. hyungnya...

.

.

Best Brother

.

.

"ya Moon Jongup! Kau salah gerakan lagi.." seru Luhan lalu mem pause musik yang sedari tadi mengiringi latihan dance mereka. "benarkah? Maafkan aku hyung.." Jongup menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Jongup memilih untuk istirahat sebentar setelah kurang lebih dua jam berlatih di sofa yang ada di ruang latihan mereka. "apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Taemin yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelah Jongup.

"ani hyung.. tidak ada.." jawab Jongup singkat.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Kau terlihat pucat, Jongup-ah.." taemin bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongup yang masih setia pada sofa berwarna coklat muda itu.

Drrtt drrtt

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di saku celananya bergetar.

'telpon dari rumah sakit yang waktu itu...' batin Jongup.

Ia segera pergi menuju beranda –karena tempat latihan mereka ada di lantai dua rumah Taemin- dan segera mengangkat telponnya.

"yeoboseo?"

"..."

"ne. Aku Moon Jongup yang tempo hari kesana.."

"..."

"mm.. lalu?"

"..."

"hasilnya sudah keluar?"

"..."

"APA?!" tiba-tiba Jongup berteriak dan membuat Taemin dan Luhan refleks menoleh ke arahnya.

Jongup membungkukkan badannya ke arah mereka sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena telah membuat mereka kaget.

"jweosonghamnida. Tapi apa semua itu benar?" Jongup kembali berbicara dengan pihak rumah sakit di sebrang sambungan telepon.

"..."

"ah ne. Kamsa hamnida. Aku akan segera kesana untuk mengambil hasil tes laboratoriumnya.. ne. Terima kasih.."

Jongup memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan memencet tombol merah yang ada di layar smartphone-nya.

'jadi... pembicaraan appa dan eomma tentang Junhong itu... benar?'

.

.

.

.

Jongup mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang memasuki area parkir salah satu rumah sakit. Memarkirkan mobilnya dan memasuki tempat bernuansa putih itu.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana resepsionis berada. "chogiyo. Aku mau bertemu dengan Lee uisa-nim." Kata Jongup pada yeoja yang duduk di meja resepsionis.

"dengan siapa?" tanya resepsionis itu sopan.

"Moon Jongup.."

"apa sudah buat janji sebelumnya?" tanya resepsionis itu lagi. Jongup hanya mengangguk. "baiklah tunggu sebentar.." yeoja itu menganggat gagang telepon dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

Jongup mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pelan di meja resepsionis. Ia benar-benar tak sabar bertemu dengan dokter muda itu..

Tak berapa lama, Jongup menoleh ke suara yang memanggilnya. "moon Jongup-ssi..." panggil seseorang.

"uisa-nim.." Jongup mendekati orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"ayo ikut ke ruanganku.." ajak orang itu. Jongup hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikutinya dari belakang...

Jongup duduk di kursi yang berada di depan kursi Lee uisa-nim. Menatap lurus pada dokter itu seakan-akan masih belum percaya apa yang dikatakan dokter itu di telpon tadi.

"jadi..." Lee uisa-nim memulai pembicaraan. "untuk apa kau melakukan ini, Jongup-ssi?"

"aku... hanya penasaran apa yang dikatakan orang tuaku saat itu benar adanya atau tidak.." Jongup menundukkan kepalanya.

Terlihat Lee uisa-nim menghela nafasnya pelan.

"jadi apa hasilnya benar-benar seperti itu, uisa-nim?" tanya Jongup.

Lee uisa-nim membuka amplop dan menunjukkan secarik kertas di dalamnya pada Jongup.

Jongup tertegun saat membaca hasil tes yang tertera jelas di selembar kertas putih itu...

"junhong-ah..." lirihnya pelan...

Dirinya kini dilema setelah membaca secarik kertas itu. Haruskah ia bahagia? Atau ia harus kecewa dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya..?

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Gimana gimana? ._.

Reviewnya juseyoooooooo~~

Ohiya follow twitter yeol yaa~ BAPfangirl *promosi*

Sekali lagi, Jangan lupa review ya readers yang baik hati :-*

Chapter 2 atau delete?


	2. Chapter 2

/lompat-lompat/ hai hai~~ siapa yang nunggu chapter 2 fanfic ini?

Readers : ga ada thor..

/tepar di tempat/ jahat T.T

Huhuu. Kalau gitu. Silahkan dibaca kawandd~~

Jangan lupa review setelah ini yaaa~~

.

.

.

Best Brother

Chapter 2

JongLo couple as main cast

BangHim DaeJae as cameo

Yaoi. BL

Don't like? Don't read.

.

.

.

Aku benci kakakku. Aku berharap aku ini anak tunggal. Dan aku tak punya hyung seperti Jongup hyung. Aku benci selalu dikaitkan dengan dia.

-Moon Junhong

Entah aku harus berterima kasih atau tidak. Tapi pembicaraan eomma dengan appa tentang Junhong pada malam itu membuatku tercengang.

-Moon Jongup

.

.

.

Jongup mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumahnya. Biasanya Jongup akan mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan 70 sampai 80 kilometer per jam –jika jalanan sedang sangat sepi- tapi sekarang tidak.

Perkataan Lee uisa-nim tadi masih terngiang di telinga Jongup. Ia takut konsentrasinya terpecah karena hal itu sehingga ia tak mau mengendarai motornya dengan cepat.

Ia berhenti sejenak karena merasa pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Jongup menangis?

Ia membuka helmnya dan menaruhnya di stang motor besarnya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Ia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Junhong?

Atau ia harus menyimpan rahasia ini sendiri?

Jongup berdiri lalu bersandar di motornya. Menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup sepi dari taman tempat ia memberhentikan motornya.

Ia membiarkan angin sore menerpa wajah tampannya. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan..

"Moon Jongup!" seru seseorang berbadan kekar dari belakangnya. Sontak Jongup membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Jongup hanya menggerakan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. 2 orang namja berbadan besar menghampirinya. "jadi kau yang bernama Moon Jongup." Namja yang diketahui bernama Jisook itu menyeringai tipis.

"apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Jongup santai. Apa ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dua namja bertampang sangar ini?

"kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang ini aku harus memberimu sedikit pelajaran." Jisook bersama Andi -namja yang satu lagi- mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"memangnya ada apa?" Jongup masih saja santai. Bahkan tampangnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa.

"kau telah membuat adikku hampir gila!" seru Jisook. Raut wajahnya berubah tegang. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Jongup yang saat ini malah menguap.

"kenapa kau memutuskan adikku eoh? Gara-gara kau, sekarang ia dirawat karena tak mau makan selama 2 hari penuh!" bentak Jisook.

Jongup membenarkan rambutnya sedikit. "siapa adikmu?"

"kau ini lupa atau pura-pura tidak tahu hah?! Kau lupa dengan Yura? Kenapa kau mencampakannya begitu saja?!" Jisook benar-benar sudah di puncak amarahnya. Urat lehernya bahkan terlihat saat ia berteriak.

"oh dia. Aku bosan dengannya. Salahkan saja dia kenapa ia begitu serius mencintaiku.." sampai saat ini, Jongup masih benar-benar santai. Bahkan saat nyawanya terancam sekalipun.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

BUG!

Kepalan tangan berhasil mengenai pipi kiri Jongup yang kini terlihat sedikit membiru. "DASAR BAJING*N KAU!" Jisook menarik kerah baju Jongup kasar.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan? Membunuhku?" ledek Jongup.

"KAU! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI!"

BUG

BUG

Kepalan tinju itu berkali-kali mengenai wajah putih dan perut Jongup. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Begitupula dengan mulutnya.

Tak ada niatan sedikitpun bagi Jongup untuk membalasnya. Ia hanya diam menikmati rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku? Kalau begitu bagus. Kau malah akan menambah penderitaan adikmu sendiri..."

Tiba-tiba Jisook menarik kepalan tangannya menjauhi wajah Jongup.

Sret...

Jisook melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Jongup. Omongan Jongup tadi ada benarnya juga. Pikirnya.

"kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang adikmu itu.. kau tak tahu sifat adikmu yang sebenarnya. Coba kenali adikmu sendiri. Berpikirlah. Apa kau sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya?"

Jisook menatap Jongup tak percaya.

Hey kenapa Jongup berani berbicara seperti itu? Apa dia sudah merasa menjadi sosok kakak yang sempurna bagi Junhong?

"belajarlah menjadi kakak yang baik dan teliti sifat adik sendiri..." sambung Jongup.

"aku hanya akan menyampaikan satu hal padamu..." Jongup mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Jisook yang saat ini masih melongo karena ucapan Jongup tadi.

BRAK!

Dengan sekali pukulan, tubuh kekar Jisook tersungkur ke tanah. "Jisook hyung. Gwaenchana?" Andi berlutut di tanah sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jisook yang entah masih sadar atau tidak.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Jongup memakai helm dan mengendarai motornya dengan sebelumnya berkata pada 2 namja tadi.

"goodbye, bastard~"

.

.

.

Best Brother

.

.

.

"Astaga Jongup-ah! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya nyonya Moon panik saat mendapati wajah putih anak kesayangannya terdapat luka lebam. Oh jangan lupaan luka dan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa.." katanya. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Lihat wajahmu luka seperti ini."

Jongup tak menggubrisnya. Ia kadang heran dengan eomma-nya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini kan... bahkan saat SMA dulu, pergelangan tangan kirinya pernah retak karena berkelahi.

Jongup memasuki kamarnya dan membantingnya kasar.

Tak menyadari bahwa seseorang di kamar sebelahnya mengintipnya di celah pintu sebelum masuk kamar.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya, Moon Junhong. Karena di lantai dua ini hanya ada kamarnya dan kamar Junhong.

Junhong menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan berjalan menuju meja yang ada di kamarnya.

"si bodoh itu berkelahi lagi.."

Junhong mengambil sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang ada di atas mejanya.

Foto beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Fotonya dengan Jongup

Saat ia berumur 5 tahun dan Jongup berumur 6 tahun.

Mereka terlihat akrab disitu dengan Junhong yang berpose melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di lengan Jongup.

Tertawa, tersenyum bersama..

Saat mereka berkemah di suatu tempat

Ia rindu saat ia masih kecil dulu.

Tak ada beban. Dan tentu saja tak ada Jongup yang dulu

Jongup yang dulu selalu menjaganya kemana-mana. Jongup yang pendiam dan polos. Jongup yang pintar dan rajin..

Ia rindu masa kecilnya..

Junong mengulas senyum tipis saat melihat foto Jongup disitu

Mata Jongup yang menyipit seperti bulan sabit saat tertawa.

Memang dulu ia menyayangi hyungnya.

Tapi semua berubah sejak Junhong masuk kelas 1 SMA. Saat dimana pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongup yang berteman dengan sebuah 'geng' di sekolah.

Entah tabiat buruk geng itu merasuki tubuh Jongup atau tidak... mulai dari saat itu, Jongup tak lagi menjadi pendiam, rajin, dan sopan. Dan mulai saat itu juga, Junhong benci kakakknya sendiri..

"persetan dengan masa lalu.." umpatnya lalu membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang yang beralaskan selimut berwarna biru muda kesukaannya..

Tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah. Dari pagi hingga petang, Junhong terus saja berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal yang berisi materi pelajaran mulai dari yang penting, hingga yang tidak jelas apa materinya.

Ia hanya keluar kamar saat dirinya dilanda lapar atau haus.

Lama-kelamaan matanya mulai terasa berat seperti dikaitkan dengan berkilo-kilo beban.

Dan tak berapa lama, dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulut Junhong.

.

.

.

Best Brother

.

.

.

Junhong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Sudah pagi.

Ia melirik jam digital di atas nakas kecil di samping ranjangnya..

1 detik..

5 detik...

10 detik..

"ASTAGA DEMI ICE AMERICANO KESUKAAN HIMCHAN HYUNG! INI SUDAH PUKUL SETENGAH TUJUH! OMO! AKU BISA TERLAMBAT!"

Butuh 10 detik sampai ia menyadari bahwa ia terlambat bangun pagi ini karena lupa menyetel alarm. Kelasnya masuk jam setengah delapan lebih lima belas menit. Sedangkan waktu yang di tempuh untuk sampai ke sekolahnya butuh waktu setengah jam!

Dengan secepat kilat, ia bangun dan langsung mandi, berganti pakaian, mengambil ponselnya, dan turun ke bawah..

"eomma! Kenapa aku tak dibangunkan?" tanyanya sambil menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

"lho? Eomma appa eoddiseo?"

Junhong melihat ponselnya. Ada pesan singkat.. dari eommanya.

_Junhong-ah.. maaf eomma dan appa tak sempat bilang padamu. _

_Eomma dan appa harus pergi ke chicago untuk sementara waktu. Kurang lebih sekitar 6 bulan. Jadi kau akan diantar dan dijemput oleh Jonguppie. Jadilah anak yang manis selama eomma pergi. Arraseo?_

DUAAR!

Dirinya bagai dihujam petir berulang-ulang.

"ini mimpi buruk..." gumamnya.

Jadi selama 6 bulan, ia harus terus bersama Jongup?

Andwae!

Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk

"selamat pagi Junhong-a. Kau sudah baca pesan dari eomma?" namja yang berada di mimpi buruk Junhong tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"sudah hyung.." jawab Junhong malas.

"kalau begitu cepat sarapan dan lekaslah memakai sepatu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah.."

Junhong hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Jonguplah yang akan menjadi 'orangtua'nya selama 6 bulan ke depan.

Junhong segera mengambil roti isi yang berada di atas meja dan memakannya dengan 3 kali gigitan dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Kekuaatan amarah Junhong memberikan energi lebih untuk mencerna makanan(?)-_-

"Junhong-a. Kalau sudah selesai makan, cepat masuk mobil. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu." Teriak Jongup yang sudah berada di luar rumah. Lebih tepatnya tengah bersandar di tepi mobilnya.

Dan... jadilah akhirnya Jongup mengantar Junhong ke sekolah..

Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, tak ada yang mau berbicara satu sama lain. Meskipun ada, itu pasti Jongup yang memulai duluan. Itupun hanya di jawab dengan jawaban singkat oleh Junhong. Seperti "ya" "tidak" "oh" atau "hmm"

Ingin sekali rasanya mengobrol dengan Junhong saat ini. Junhong sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka keheningan. Ia pasti selalu punya topik untuk dibicarakan. Tapi itu dulu. Ya DULU. Sebelum Jongup masuk ke geng brandalan di sekolah.

"bagaimana pelajaran di sekolah?" tanya Jongup sambil melirik sebentar pada Junhong lalu melihat jalanan di depannya lagi.

"hmm. Biasa saja.." jawab Junhong

"apa kau jadi ketua kelas lagi seperti saat SMP?" tanya Jongup lagi.

"tidak.." lagi-lagi jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir Junhong.

Jongup memaklumi hal ini. ia tahu Junhong memang sekarang cuek padanya. Tapi.. entahlah. Ia tak bisa membalas kecuekan(?) Junhong. Junhong terlalu manis untuk dicuekkan. Begitulah pikir Jongup.

Tak selang berapa lama, Jongup memasuki area parkir sekolah.

'akhirnya sampai juga..' batin Junhong lega. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke koridor sekolah.

"aku akan menjemputmu jam dua siang Junhong-a.." seru Jongup lalu mengendarai mobilnya kembali.

Yahh setidaknya waktu bersama Jongup sudah berkurang satu hari. Jadii kurang lebih masih ada 179 hari untuk lepas dari belenggu –mari bersama Jongup selama 6 bulan-

"selamat pagi seonsaengnim.." Junhong membungkuk hormat saat berpapasan dengan Cho seonsaengnim, guru matematika di sekolahnya. "selamat pagi.. oh kau yang bernama Moon Junhong ya?" kata Cho seonsaengnim.

"ne. Seonsaengnim.." Junhong mengangguk pelan.

"kau sungguh beda sekali dengan kakakmu, Moon Jongup. Dia benar-benar anak yang tak patut di contoh saat ia disini.." kata Cho saem. "yah.. berbeda denganmu. Moon Jongup sama sekali tak bisa dibanggakan.."

Semburat kemerahan mulai muncul di wajah Junhong. Ia malu. Ia kesal. Kenapa ia harus dibandingkan dengan Jongup? Ini sudah guru ke 5 yang berkata seperti itu padanya.

Yaah.. memang Jongup bisa dibilang tak patut ditiru.

Waktu SMP, Jongup memiliki berbagai prestasi. Tapi saat ia duduk di bangku Senior High School, prestasinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menurun.

Dia pernah hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena terlibat perkelahian antar kelompok siswa.

Ia lulus dengan nilai hanya sedikit di atas standar kelulusan. Dan sekarang... tentu saja ia harus masuk universitas swasta.

Junhong benar-benar sudah tak tahan. Cho saem terus saja mengoceh tentang Jongup.

"juisonghamnida seonsaengnim. Saya ke kelas dulu..." junhong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi Cho saem. Ia muak mendengar nama Jongup, Jongup, dan Jongup..

.

.

.

Best Brother

.

.

.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Itu tandanya, kelas sudah berakhir.

Junhong mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi harus bersama Jongup dalam mobil. Berdua..

Manik indahnya tak sengaja menangkap kerumunan yeoja-yeoja genit di area parkir sekolah. Ia menaatap kerumunan itu heran.. ia berjalan mendekatinya sampai ia tahu...

"Jongup hyung!" seru Junhong.

Sang empunya nama sontak menoleh ke suara yang sangat ia kenal. "Junhong-a. Kau sudah pulang? Ayo.." katanya.

"dia adikmu, oppa?" tanya salah satu yeoja itu sambil menatap Junhong dengan pandangan jijik.

"iya.. wae? Cantik bukan? Kkk~" jawab Jongup sambil tertawa. Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Yeoja-yeoja itu berdecak sebal seakan tak suka kalau Junhong itu adik dari seorang Moon Jongup

Karena inilah Junhong sangat anti dengan yang namanya antar-jemput-ke sekolah-oleh-jongup-hyung.

Karena Junhong tau, yeoja-yeoja di kelas 1 dan 2 sangat 'ganas' kalau melihat sesuatu yang baru atau menarik.

Jongup menarik? Tentu

Kulitnya yang putih, wajahnya yang tampan, lengan kekar dan tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuknya.

Junhong akui kalau Jongup memang tampan dan polos. Tapi sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya sekarang.

Junhong menaiki mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan yeoja-yeoja itu. Yeojadeul itu terlalu berisik dan mengganggu. "cepatlah hyung!" kata Junhong dari dalam mobil.

Jongup lalu masuk ke mobilnya. Lebih tepatnya di kursi pengemudi. Memakai sabuk pengaman dan mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tentu saja suasana mobil ini sangat hening. Lagipula apa yang akan dibicarakan kalau Junhong hanya menjawab "ya", "tidak", dan "oh" saja.

15 menit mengemudi, Jongup dilanda kebosanan. Ia mencoba mengajak Junhong bicara..

"junhongie.. bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Jongup.

Tak ada jawaban dari Junhong.

"Junhong-a..." panggil Jongup. Masih tak ada jawaban dari Junhong.

Jongup menoleh sekilas ke arah Junhong.

Pantas ia tak menjawab... ia tertidur..

Jongup tersenyum kecil melihat malaikat kecil yang dulu sangat mewarnai hidupnya tengah tertidur pulas dengan tampang polosnya..

Mobil swift silver itu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

Jongup melepas sabuk pengamannya dan sabuk pengaman Junhong lalu turun dari mobil.

Lalu ia membuka pintu di bagian kursi Junhong. Menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah lutut Junhong. Tangan kirinya ia letakan di belakang punggung Junhong.

Ia menggendong tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Jongup tak tega membangunkan Junhong yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia menutup pintu mobil dengan kaki kanannya dan mulai membawa Junhong ke dalam rumah.

"kau ini tinggi. Tapi sama sekali tak berat..."

Jongup terus menggendong Junhong. Bahkan sampai ke kamar Junhong di lantai 2.

Ia meletakan Junhong di ranjang berselimut biru muda itu dan menatap wajah Junhong dalam. Bibirnya mengulas senyum.

Menatapnya dalam penuh arti...

Tatapan itu bukan tatapan seorang kakak yang sayang kepada adiknya..

"haruskah aku memberitahumu sekarang, Junhong-a?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yoohooo~~ gimana chapter 2 nya? Jelek ya? T_T ini kodenya jelas banget/?

Kurang nge-feel di bagian berantemnya(?) ya? ._.

Btw kalian udah pada liat exo overdose belum? Omaygad suami yeol alias Chanyeol disitu ganteng bingid yaa /cipokin Jongup/?

First impression pas yeol ngeliat kai sama Tao ngetok pipinya itu asli ngakak abis. Apalagi pas mereka comeback stage itu ngakak abis-abisan. /oke ini curhat

Chen juga unyu bingid ya sama Xiumin. Jadi pengen buat ff mereka. Ada yang setuju kah? Wkwkw.

Readers : ga setuju yeol

Maygad pada jahat.

Ohiya ada yang punya saran fanfic Vhope atau ChanBaek yang bagus ga? Need asupan fanfic nih/?

Okedeh. Daripada kalian ngomong someone call the doctor karena dengerin curhatan ga bermutu yeol...

Mind to review?^^


End file.
